sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Seilaran Lightsunder
"Duty and honor before all else." Lady Seilaran Lightsunder is a healer and the last remaining heir of the Lightsunders of Shimmervale. A young woman just growing into her adulthood, she is a pious and careful elf seeking to do the most good in her world. Honoring her mother's ways and teachings, she mourns her losses with a quiet serenity, and always looks forward to the future. Serving now with the Sunguard, she relies on her comrades and her defender Tallerius to see her through each night and trouble, and onto brighter dawns. =Description= ---- A youthful elf just into the first decades of adulthood, Seilaran is a woman of grace and composure. Her pale skin is blemishless and soft, though often covered in modest and elegant fabric as is fitting the last heir of a noble house and a priestess of the Light. Small of stature, she is nevertheless womanly, her curves well defined if not put to their best display, and for all her presence is mild and humble, she carries herself with an air of understanding. Each movement is precise and controlled from a lifetime of ballet. Sei's dark hair is held out of her face with a simple band, and hangs down her back to her thighs. Dark and glossy as a raven's wing, it is smooth and thick, and impossible to style beyond pinning it away or binding it back. Until recently, Seilaran used to conceal her eyes behind an enchantment that disguised them to green. However, as has recently done away with the safeguard, allowing their violet nature to show openly. Opalescent and lavender-blue, her gaze is often emotional where the rest of her face remains passive. As a recently elevated heiress, Seilaran dresses to her station impeccably. Gowns and robes of white, gold, silver and lavender-blue (like her eyes) are usually her colors of choice Favoring light, modest garments that are flowing and simple, they are made with every art of the tailor and seamstress, and even objects of seemingly simple make are in fact subtly decorated and worth fortunes. =History= ---- Though born in Shimmervale, most of Seilaran's life was spent outside her ancestral home. After only a decade at Lightstone Manor, she was spirited away to other lands to learn-- first basical schooling, and then the ways of the Light. Under the watchful eye of her mother Keonei Lightsunder, she developed into a young woman of distinction and poise. One of her brief returns to Shimmervale was ended permenently by the Fall, as Arthas's troops moved through her home. Protected by her defenders giving their last breath, Seilaran and Keonei managed to escape. The decimation of the Sunwell spelled disater for them both, and in a last-ditch effort to keep them sane and free of the addition, Keonei slowly fed her daughter shadow magics, staining her eyes lavender permanently. Now, after having ventured far and wide with her mother, serving the Horde Warefforts all the way to the gates of Orgrimmar, she has changed her alleigances and joined the Sunguard, and returned to reclaim her heritage and home. =Personality= ---- A soft spoken but intellectual young woman, Seilaran is passive and patient in most aspects of her life. With power recently invested in her by the House of Sunders, her cautious and careful nature is well displayed. =Photos= ---- Category:Characters Category:Dawnmenders